Los Jinchuriki
by SlaylenaHazza
Summary: El nuevo enemigo surge después de tantos años de paz en el mundo shinobi. Pero ahora, los que deberán luchar por conseguir de nuevo la paz, serán la nueva generación. A pesar de que son los primeros que peligran.
1. El Comienzo de ¿Algo Buscado?

El Comienzo de ¿Algo Buscado?

-La paz ha terminado—se escucha decir a una voz que todos pueden reconocer como el sexto Hokage.

Naruto ,quien lleva su vestimenta propia de Hokage, se encuentra mirando por la ventana mientras habla con su consejero, Shikamaru Nara quien sigue teniendo su expresión de vago, el único cambio visible en cuanto apariencia, es su barba que se dejo por honor a su padre y en cuando a vestimenta, lleva su chaleco hogareño; sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y amigos, Sasuke Uchiha, ahora con su ropa totalmente negra.; y Sakura Uchiha, que lleva en cabello más largo llegándole hasta los hombros y lleva un sencillo vestido rojo; y su maestro y sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake que sigue exactamente igual que hace años. Los cinco se encuentran en medio de una reunión que expone el nuevo tiempo para el mundo Shinobi. Esa tan esperada y querida paz, que se busco por tanto tiempo y que por fin se consiguió al finalizar la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi, acaba de acabar desde el primer momento que Naruto fue informado de la nueva noticia. Un nuevo enemigo acecha a Konoha.

-Yo—comienza a decir la única voz femenina que se encuentra en la habitación—más bien diría que la paz acabó en los diferentes días que nuestros hijos fueron secuestrados. —acaba de decir Sakura dando un golpe a la mesa mostrándose furiosa.

Con las palabras de Sakura, todos recuerdan los diferentes secuestros que se produjeron hace poco más de doce años atrás. Seis niños de cuatro años fueron secuestrados, durante periodos de dos y tres días, en menos de tres meses. Al principio todo parecía tan raro puesto que los niños eran encontrados con perfectas condiciones. Y no fue hasta que tuvieron la suficiente edad, doce años, para que sus chakras resplandecieran que todos descubrieron que les hicieron. Ahí es cuando todos se dieron cuenta que esos seis niños tenían las seis restantes bestias con colas en sus interiores.

-Para aquel tiempo solo la paz de Konoha estaba en peligro—replica con vagancia Shikamaru antes de dar una calada—Ahora es cuando no hay rastro de la paz en las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninjas.

Naruto sigue mirando por la ventana pero, esta vez, aprieta sus puños y su expresión es de rabia. Kurama le advirtió desde un buen comienzo que Konoha tenga en su posesión siete de las bestias no era nada bueno, ni para la aldea propia ni para las demás aldeas.

-El pergamino tiene el mismo sello— dice fríamente, por primera vez en toda la reunión, Sasuke. -Es obra de la misma persona—acaba de decir.

Después de decirlo, pone una mano en el hombro de Sakura con intención de calmarla pero sabe que es imposible.

-Lo avisé—comienza susurrando Sakura quitándose la mano de su marido—Lo dije pero ninguno de vosotros me hicisteis caso. —grita esto ultimo a la vez que se gira, dado la espalda a Naruto quien aprieta cada vez más los puños.

-Sakura no era conveniente. —dice de su forma tan tranquila y pacifica Kakashi.

-¿Conveniente?—pregunta con ironía la recién nombrada. -¿Y ahora si que es conveniente?—hace un pausa mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

Nadie tiene la suficiente osadía para contestar. Todos conocen a Sakura y saben que es mejor estar callados. Sakura aparta la mirada de Kakashi.

-Si me hubierais hecho caso cuando dije que eso sería algo malo en un futuro no muy lejano. Si hubierais hecho algo, un movimiento por muy pequeño e insignificante movimiento. Ahora, esto no estaría pasando. Y…

-Sakura tiene razón—dice por primera vez Naruto, interrumpiendo a Sakura. Con estas palabras se gira y mira a los demás. —Esto es nuestra culpa. Nosotros sabíamos que pasaba algo pero no hicimos nada.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?—dice, más enfadada todavía, Sakura.

-Tú nada. —dice de inmediato Sasuke ganándose que Sakura se gire hacia él y le mire mal. Pero no le replica, tan solo se cruza los brazos. Sabe que él dice la verdad. Ella no puede hacer nada estando embarazada de ocho meses.

-Solo podemos informar a las demás aldeas para que sepan lo que sucede. —comienza a decir Shikamaru.—Si tenemos suerte, nos ayudarán en todo lo que hagamos. De todas formas, no sabemos nada del enemigo.

-Hazlo—dice Naruto haciendo que Shikamaru salga por la puerta.

Ahora solo queda el equipo siete por completo, el antiguo equipo siete. Sakura sigue estando enfadada, ahora apoyada en la mesa, con los brazos todavía cruzados. Sasuke se encuentra en medio de la oficina, con su expresión fría. Kakashi esta apoyado en la pared, leyendo su, ya muy gastado y viejo libro, Icha-Icha. Y Naruto, quien ahora es el Séptimo Hokage y, por lo tanto, todo el peso de este nuevo problema le cae en sus hombros, tiene la cabeza agachada y se mira con rabia sus puños. Se siente imbécil. Se suponía que eran tiempos de paz.

_Aunque pensándolo todo muy bien… la paz es aburrida. Podremos con esto. ¡Dattebayo!_

-Será mejor que informe a las familias de los chicos. —menciona Kakashi, cerrando su apreciado libro.

-Dentro de una hora en la sala de reuniones. Quiero que ellos también estén. —dice el actual Hokage antes de que Kakashi salte por la ventana. –Lo bueno empieza ahora.

Sakura, al escuchar la última frase de Naruto se enfurece más si es posible.

-¡Naruto!—grita Sakura al mismo tiempo que le coge por el cuello.- ¡¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan inmaduro?! ¡Esto no es nada bueno!—le grita y le sacude sin parar y sin compasión.

Sasuke se mantiene alejado, mirando a los dos con una sonrisa de arrogancia como su esposa sacude a Naruto. No lo dirá en voz alta pero está de acuerdo con Naruto. Ya era tiempo de tener acción. La paz está bien pero ya han disfrutado de ella por un largo tiempo.

A las afueras de la Mansión del Hokage lo último que se escucha es un fuerte grito de dolor proviniendo de Naruto. Todos paran de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo, miran a dirección de la mansión y una gota de sudor aparece en todas las nucas. Todos saben lo que sucede. Todos saben que si el Hokage grita de dolor es que ha sido pegado por Sakura.

En Flores Yamanaka se encuentran tres jóvenes hablando y riendo entre si. Con verlas, todos pueden saber de quienes son hijas.

-¿Entonces?—pregunta la rubia que riega las plantas. Una ves más su madre le ha encasquetado ser la encargada de la tienda.

Hanami es una copia casi exacta de su madre y el casi es porque su pelo rubio lo tiene suelto y a mitad de la espalda. Viste su ropa civil que consiste en unos pantalones negros y largos y ajustados; una camiseta gris con un gran escote y sus sandalias ninjas.

-Entonces nada—responde la otra rubia con un tono de frustración. Está apoyada en la mesa, donde atienden a los clientes, con una flor en su mano.

Miyabi también es muy parecida a su madre pero a diferencia de su madre, su pelo rubio oscuro está recogido con un moño dejando sueltos algunos mechones. Viste su habitual ropa civil que es una falda corta verde lima, un jersey blanco ajustado y de manga larga con un pequeño escote.

-¡Nada!- exclama Hanami, dejando de regar para mirarla y observa como Miyabi encoje sus hombros dando a entender que si.

-Los chicos son bakas—dice la única castaña presente en la tienda quien acaricia a un gran perro blanco.

Ai es más bien parecida a su padre, tiene un aspecto salvaje. Su pelo castaño largo y rizado es siempre despeinado y sus largas uñas las tiene pintadas rojas. Y, como todos los de su clan, tiene las marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas, como dos colmillos. Viste un vestido largo y rojo con una gran raja en el lateral derecho. A su lado, está Keira su gran y fiel perra.

Antes de que alguna pueda decir algo más, enfrente de ellas aparece un Anbu.

-El Hokage las llama.

Y tan rápido como lo dice, desaparece. Dejando a las tres chicas confusas y extrañadas. Están en su día libre, no puede darles otra misión.

En la entrada principal de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, se puede ver cuatro chicos sucios y con algunas heridas sin importancia.

-Aburrido—dice y bufa el único rubio mientras camina con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Quien vea a Toru puede saber que es hijo del Séptimo. Rubio y con el pelo desordenado, con tres bigotes y ojos azules. Incluso es igual de personalidad. Lleva su ropa de misiones que consiste en unos pantalones azules y un chaleco azul más oscuro, sus sandalias ninjas y su protector siempre en la frente.

-No te quejes. —responde uno de los morenos quien está muy serio.

Ryosuke es el más parecido a Sasuke de todos sus hijos. Igual de apuesto, igual de frio, igual de sádico. Su ropa de misiones consta de unos pantalones negros, un jersey gris oscuro, sus sandalias ninjas y su protector en el brazo derecho.

-Toru tiene razón—dice el moreno que es igual a Ryosuke. —Quiero más emoción.

Daisuke es también igual que Sasuke pero solo en apariencia. Aunque su pelo también es distinta al de Sasuke y Ryosuke, su pelo está recogido con un coleta baja y con algunos mechones sueltos. En cuanto a personalidad es terriblemente juguetón, seductor pero bien hijo de su padre, sádico.

-Has estado todo el viaje de vuelta quejándote—reclama Ryosuke a Daisuke.

-Porque quiere ver a Miyabi. —dice como si nada el más mayor de todos, el del pelo gris. Haciendo que Daisuke se sonroje, Ryosuke mire a su hermano y Toru se ría.

Tsubasa es conocido por ser uno de los pocos Hatake con vida. Es muy parecido a Kakashi aunque sin mascara y sin sharingan. Lleva su ropa de misiones que consiste en el uniforme oficial de jonnin.

De repente, sale un Anbu de la nada haciendo que todos paren de caminar.

-El Hokage os reclama a todos.

Y cuando termina de decirlo desaparece de la misma manera que ha aparecido, de la nada.

Dentro de una cueva, en algún lugar en el País del Fuego, se encuentran cinco personas discutiendo aunque las únicas cosas que se pueden apreciar de esas personas son sus sombras y sus voces.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?—dice una voz ronca y profunda de una manera muy pausada.

-Porque así es más divertido—dice otra voz pero, esta vez, la voz como de niño y al acabar de hablar, ríe como un niño.

-Se suponía que todo esto tenía que ser por sorpresa. —dice la tercera voz cuya es aguda como campanas y femenina.

-Pero entonces no es tan divertido—dice, de nuevo, la voz de niño.

-Es que no tiene que ser divertido. —dice la cuarta voz. Esta voz es tranquila y serena.

-¡Callaos todo!—grita la quita y última voz de todas. Y esta es más ronca que la primera voz y por como todos se han callado, se puede saber que quien tiene está voz, es quien manda.

* * *

**He estado mucho tiempo pensando en hace una historia como esta. A pesar que he escrito ya como tres capítulos más, todavía tengo las ideas sin ordenar. **

**La generación de Naruto tiene, aproximadamente, 39 años. Los hijos que hizo Kishi si que aparecerán pero quienes tienen el protagonismo serán Hanami, Miyabi, Ai, Daisuke, Ryosuke, Toru y otros que poco a poco irán apareciendo. **

**Queria decir que comentad tanto si teneis una opinion buena o mala. Así sé si lo hago bien y lo que debo mejorar.**

**Saludos y gracias. :)**


	2. El karma y la llamada del enemigo

El resultado de las acciones y la llamada del enemigo.

-¡Bien¡- comienza Naruto llamando la atención a los veinte personas convocadas—Como todos sabéis, hace doce años algunos de vosotros fuiste secuestrado para introduciros alguna bestia dentro de vosotros.

Todos los presentes miran hacia los mencionados mientras ellos solo miran al frente, miran como Naruto sonríe. Aunque no se podría decir que clase de sonrisa hace.

-Sé que muchos de vosotros pensáis que es una maldición pero no lo es. Es algo…

-¡Cállate viejo!- interrumpe Toru a su padre provocando que todos se volteen y lo miren y que Naruto sonría más- ¿Nos has convocado para decirnos algo que ya sabemos? Si es así me marcho—dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Estáis en peligro—dice Naruto, esta vez serio.

Toru al escuchar las palabras de su padre, aquel que pocas veces esta serio a no ser que haya algún problema, se detiene y se gira a mirarlo de nuevo. Los demás miran a Naruto. Algunos ya lo saben pero para otros es nuevo.

-Alguien os quiere utilizar para destruir Konoha. —continua Naruto cuando ya tiene la tención completa de todos.

-¿Quién?—pregunta Miyabi quien se encuentra entre Shikamaru y Temari, sus padres.

-No lo sabemos—le responde Shikamaru—Tan solo sabemos que es la misma persona que os secuestro. —dice mirándola a ella y a Temari que se encuentra mirando a su marido de la misma forma que cuando se entero que Kankuro estaba envenenado años atrás.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?—pregunta ahora Ino mientras abraza a Hanami con fuerza.

-Nos ha enviado un pergamino—menciona Naruto manteniendo su sonrisa aun. —El sello del pergamino y el sello que dejo en los lugares de los secuestros son los mismos.

Daisuke mira como su madre que sigue todavía enfadada. Ahora entiende porque está enfadada. No es noticia que Sakura siempre ha estado rancia con el tema de los secuestros y las bestias.

-¿Y que hacemos?—dice Kiba después de mirar como Ai empieza a temblar después de escuchar que está en peligro.

-Eso mismo he dicho yo antes—susurra Sakura aunque tan solo lo escucha Sasuke y sus hijos, y los tres la miran.

_No, de ninguna manera. Oka-san no hará nada. _Piensa Daisuke al mismo tiempo que niega la cabeza y mira a Sakura.

-Nada—dice Naruto sonriendo más abiertamente—Solo esperar a que venga la diversión.

Y una gota de sudar les resbala por la nuca a todos menos a Sakura que se dirige pisando fuerte hacia Naruto para darle un buen golpe a la cabeza, a Toru y Daisuke que sonríen porque ellos también quieren la diversión, y a Sasuke que se mantiene tan serio e inexpresivo como siempre.

* * *

Una vez ya acabada la reunión, Miyabi se aleja de los demás y se dirige a su lugar secreto. Un lugar que tan solo ella y Daisuke saben. Salta en tejado en tejado lo más rápido que puede y, al mismo tiempo, intenta que nadie la vea. Cuando lleva corriendo unos pocos quilómetros, empieza a andar y se detiene cuando se encuentra con una cascada. Se sienta en una de las rocas, apoya sus manos un poco detrás de su cuerpo y permanece así pensando en todo lo que ella es. Esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que detrás suyo se encuentra Daisuke mirándola. Empieza a andar con sigilo. Él sabe como de violenta puede llegar a ser. Cuando llega a su lado, le extiende su chaqueta.

-Empieza a hacer frio—dice con obviedad cuando Miyabi se le queda mirando a él y a la chaqueta.

-Lo mismo te podría decir—le contesta volviendo su mirada de nuevo al agua, haciéndole caso ninguna a Daisuke.

Daisuke, en estos momentos, diría algo parecido a "Yo soy hombre, puedo soportarlo", lo diría pero no a ella. A Miyabi se tiene que tratar de otra forma o al menos eso intenta siempre. Porque algunas veces mete el pie hasta el hondo del hoyo, como lo hizo la última vez.

-Sigues enfadada.

Daisuke espera que Miyabi le diga algo, como siempre lo hace. Pero esta vez no es así. Esta vez Miyabi está callada y ni siquiera le mira. Y eso le enfurece y le pone triste a la vez. Está acostumbrado que le presten la atención, está acostumbrado que todas vallan de él gritándole. Pero Miyabi nunca ha sido como las demás.

-Lo siento. —dice sintiéndolo de verdad.

Pero nada, ella sigue sin mirarle. Ni siquiera se inmuta, es como si él no estuviera a su lado pisándose el ego y la arrogancia para decirle que lo siento.

-¿Miyabi?—pregunta con temor Daisuke

-¿Qué quieres que diga?—empieza a decirle Miyabi aunque sin despegar la mirada del agua

-¿La he cagado tanto?—susurra Daisuke.

_¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hablar con ella? Maldita seas Miyabi._

-No—le dice Miyabi y se gira para mirarle. —Tan solo fuiste tú mismo.

-Entonces…—comienza a decir Daisuke pero no puede continuar porque Miyabi le interrumpe de inmediato.

-Entonces soy yo—dice y salta para bajarse de la piedra que estaba sentada—La culpa es mía.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir—dice Daisuke mirándole y suplicando a solo él sabe a quien para que no haga lo que piensa que ella hará ahora mismo.

-Que fui una tonta por pensar que podrías llegar a cambiar y ser diferente—le dice y le sonríe aunque Daisuke sabe que esa sonrisa no es para nada sincera.

Miyabi se dirige las manos al cuello y se desabrocha el colgante. Daisuke pone expresión de tristeza. Miyabi vuelve a sonreírle y le da el colgante para después irse dejando a Daisuke mirando hacia donde se ha ido. Cuando ya no ve a Miyabi, mira el colgante y lo aprieta en la mano que lo tiene. Mira de nuevo hacia donde se ha ido Miyabi y da un golpe a la piedra donde ella estaba sentada, destrozándola. Él sabe que lo que ha dicho Miyabi no es verdad. Quizás si es verdad que él se ha comportado como él mismo pero no es la culpa de ella. Él fue quien le prometió que se comportaría diferente pero ha fallado a su palabra.

* * *

-Daisuke—empieza a decir Sakura al abrir la puerta de la habitación de él. Pero no dice nada más porque le sorprende verle tumbado en la cama y mirando fijamente al colgante.

Cuando ya ha entrado y se sienta al lado de Daisuke, sonríe y niega la cabeza.

-Así que te han roto el corazón—dice con burla, cosa que hace que Daisuke se sonroje y deje de mirar el colgante. —Sabes que Miyabi es como es. No lo pienses más, se le pasará y todo volverá a ser igual.

Daisuke quiere creer eso, quiere que pase como las demás veces pero algo le dice que está vez será distinta.

-Me devolvió el colgante—dice enseñándole el colgante a Sakura.

Sakura sonríe más, se acerca a él y le levanta la barbilla para que le mire.

-Lo que tenéis Miyabi y tú es más que un colgante—le dice sonriendo—Lo sabes como también sabes lo mucho que me enfada que no bajes a la hora para cenar. —acaba de decir y se levanta de la cama para irse de la habitación.

-Oka-san ¿Está mal que me preocupe más por esto que por lo del enemigo?—dice todavía mirando al colgante.

-No—le responde Sakura y Daisuke se gira a mirarla—Es mejor de esta forma.

Sakura le sonríe por última vez y se sale de la habitación. Daisuke suspira profundamente, mira por última vez el colgante, se cuelga en su cuello y sale de su habitación para cenar. No tiene ningunas ganas de presenciar a su madre enfadada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en una distancia de tres largos y duros días, donde el calor y la arena es todo lo que encuentras. En lo más alto de la mansión del Kazekage…

-Gaara, no lo creo necesario—dice Kankuro.

-Estamos hablando de mi hija—replica Gaara mirando al infinito que es el desierto.

-Lo sé pero nosotros también lo podemos hacer—le dice Kankuro intentando convencer a su hermano.

Gaara se gira y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera dirigir una mirada a Kankuro quien se encuentra mirando detenidamente cada movimiento que Gaara hace.

-Y lo haremos pero ellos serán de apoyo. Naruto haría lo mismo si fuera en su caso. —dice antes de irse y dando por terminada la discusión.

Kankuro se queda estático y aprieta la mandíbula. Sabe que Naruto los ayudará, que enviaran a uno de los mejores equipos pero no puede evitar sentirse innecesario. Después de todo, Suna es una aldea de ninjas y es de su sobrina de quien estamos hablando.

* * *

-Iréis a Suna y lo haréis bien. ¡Dattebayo!—dice Naruto levantándose de la silla y levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

_Debería estar ya acostumbrada._ Piensa Hanami mientras apoya la frente en la palma de su mano en señal de desaprobación y pena hacia ella misma.

Ai sonríe con arrogancia y Keira ladra y menea su cola felizmente. Posiblemente tiene miedo por lo del enemigo desconocido pero le apasiona ir de misión. Miyabi sonríe, está contenta pero preocupada al mismo tiempo. Es bueno ver a sus tíos pero no cuando es por esa clase de misión. Y, por ultimo, Mirai sonríe también pero de pena por el Hokage que tiene. Le respeta mucho pero mentiría si dijese que es el Hokage más maduro que ha tenido Konoha.

Shikamaru observa toda la escena pero está más concentrado en analizar la reacción de su hija. Sabe que es sonrisa tiene dos significados y también sabe que cuando vuelva a casa tendrá un doble problema con Temari y eso es un verdadero rollo.

* * *

Después de dos días de viaje, el equipo 12 todavía se encuentra corriendo pero saben que les queda, como mucho, un día. Miyabi va delante de todas las demás pues que es la que mejor conoce al desierto y sus peligros. Todas siguen corriendo pero entonces Keira empieza a ladrar y a gruñir y todas se paran pero cuando se quieren poner en posición de defensa y observar bien a su alrededor, unas cuatro pequeñas bolas de fuego se acerca muy rápido hacia ellas. Hanami empieza a hacer lo más rápido que sabe hacer los sellos de manos.

-¡Elemento Agua: Pilar de Agua!—dice antes de sacar por la boca una gran cantidad de agua que forma un torrente denso creando una gran barrera para todas, protegiéndolas de la bosa de fuego y haciéndola vapor cuando hacen contacto con el agua.

* * *

**¡Hola! Realmente no tengo nada importante que decir, tan solo puntualizar un par de cosas:**

**1\. El colgante de Daisuke y Miyubi será importante en futuros capitulos.**

**2\. ¡La pelea comienza!**

**Y bueno, como simepre, comentad tanto sea beno como sea malo.**

**Saludos**


	3. Contratiempos en la Misión

**Hola. A lo largo del capitulo habrán algunos asteriscos y abajo explico el significado de todos ellos. Lean y disfruten. ¡Y COMENTAD!**

* * *

Contratiempos en la Misión.

-¿Les has mandado a una misión para salvarla cuando lleva un mes desaparecida? ¿Y más cuando Gaara te ha informado que eso mismo ponía en el lugar del secuestro?—pregunta Kakashi, quien está sentado en la ventana de la oficina del Hokage, sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Ahora que lo dices, si que suena un poco mal—dice Naruto riéndose nervioso y tocándose la nuca.

* * *

De vuelta en medio de la nada, en un largo y duro desierto. A poco menos de dos días de distancia de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?—pregunta, gritando y toda enfurecida, Miyabi.

-¿No podrías haber hecho otra cosa?—pregunta Ai mirando con desprecio a Hanami.

Tanto Ai como Keira se encuentran enfadadas con Hanami. Las dos odian el agua y más si son mojadas sin aviso.

-Claro, podría haber dejado que te quemaras. —le responde con reproche Hanami.

-¡Estad alerta!—les grita Mirai- ¡Os comportáis más como unas niñas caprichosas que unas ninjas!

Una joven muchacha con el pelo rojo recogido en una alta coleta y llevando un extraño kimono, que se encuentra a unos diez metros de distancia, se las mira enfadada.

_Malditas. Les lanzo bolas de fuego y me ignoran. ¿Quiénes se creen que son para ignorarme de esta forma?_

-¡Vosotras!—grita la pelirroja provocando que todas dejen de gritar y la miren. — ¿Cómo podéis ignorar mi saludo?—dice antes de hacer unos sellos y sacar de su boca una gran bola de fuego.

Las cuatro kunoichis saltan para esquivar la gran bola y Ai, que acaba de rodar por el suelo, solo la mira con asco y poniéndose roja.

-¿Saludo? ¡Estas loca!—dice y salta encima de Keira y que se convierta en un clon de Ai.- ¡Colmillos cruzados!

Ai y Keira empiezan a girar en una alta velocidad en dirección a la pelirroja aunque solo logran darle brazo izquierdo.

_Es muy rápida. Debo de pensar en algo y rápido. _Piensa Miyabi observando detenidamente a la mencionada y desplegando los dos abanicos,* con tres lunas cada uno, que lleva en su espalda.

-Elemento Viento: Red—dice moviendo violentamente sus abanicos y creando una gran ráfaga de viento que coge forma de red atacando a la pelirroja.

-Que maleducadas. Ni siquiera me dejáis presentarme—reclama la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que esquiva la ráfaga de viento creada por Miyabi.

-Tampoco es que nos importe—le responde Mirai cuando llega en frente suyo y empieza a pelear con ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero tan solo llega a darle un diez por ciento de todos los golpes que le lanza. La enemiga aparece detrás de ella y le lanza una patada que hace que salga volando.

-Mi nombre es Akane y la próxima vez que nos encontremos, acabaré con vosotras. —dice la pelirroja, ahora con nombre, antes de sacar por su boca una gran cantidad de lava y empezar a correr.

-¡Ai coge a la sensei!—grita Hanami cuando comienza correr para escapar del gran charco de lava que empieza a expandirse.

-Sensei—pregunta Hanami agachándose puesto que Mirai se encuentra sentada en el suelo.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si—le sonríe con dulzura para tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué ha escapado?—gruñe Ai y Keira vuelve a su aspecto normal de perro blanco.

-Porque se acerca una tormenta de arena—dice, como si fuera lo más obvio, Miyabi. —Tenemos que encontrar una cueva para protegernos.

* * *

En la entrada principal de Konoha, el equipo once*, formado por Chocho, Inoiji y Shikadai y teniendo como sensei a Konohamaru, se preparan a correr para salir de misión.

-Shikadai.

El nombrado se gira al escuchar su nombre y su equipo se para antes de partir hacia Suna como equipo de apoyo.

-Oka-san—tan solo susurra Shikadai.

-Salva a tu prima pero, sobre todo, protege a tu hermana. —le dice Temari y Shikadai asiente y le sonríe vagamente.

El equipo once empieza a saltar correr y, al poco tiempo, a saltar. Deben llegar lo más rápido a Suna si quieren cumplir la misión a la perfección. Mientras tanto, Temari los observa marcharse cuando, a su lado, aparece Shikamaru.

-Lo harán bien—le dice mirando al mismo lugar donde el equipo once va desapareciendo. —Cumplirán la misión. —dice mientras pasa un brazo por la cintura de Temari y la atrae hacia él.

* * *

Dentro de una cueva se encuentra el equipo doce, salvaguardándose de la tormenta de arena que hay afuera de la cueva.

-¿Cómo es posible que dure tanto?—se queja, por decima vez, Ai.

-En esta zona, las tormentas son más largas. —Le comienza a explicar Miyabi quien acaricia a Keira—Si la tormenta hubiera sido unos metros más adelante, hubiera sido un poco más corta.

-Está oscureciendo. Dormiremos aquí y haremos tornos de vigilancia. Hanami empiezas tú. —explica Mirai—Tan pronto acabe la tormenta, partiremos de nuevo.

-¡Si!—exclaman todas.

* * *

-Tan solo son escoria—replica Akane.

Tan solo una débil luz ilumina la habitación pero tan solo deja saber que hay tres personas ahí, una de las cuales está en el suelo con grilletes.

-No te confíes—dice una voz masculina cuya identificamos como el segundo individuo—Recuerda que son Jinchuriki. —dice antes de irse y dejar a Akane junto la tercera persona.

-Pobrecita—dice Akane con un tono muy irónico, cogiendo la barbilla a la encadenada- ¿Llegaran a tiempo o no para salvarte?

Akane deja a la encadenada y anda hacia la puerta.

-Igual, aunque lleguen a tiempo, acabaremos con ellos y después te mataré.—dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Akane abandona la habitación, la encadenada mira a la puerta por donde han salido los otros dos y tiembla.

-Por favor…- susurra empezando a llorar poco a poco. —Por favor, que alguien me ayude—susurra de nuevo sin poder gritar puesto no tiene suficiente fuerzas como para hacerlo.

* * *

Una vez en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, cuando el equipo doce ha llegado después de un poco de retraso por culpa de la inesperada y larga tormenta de arena.

-Debéis darnos alguna prenda o cosa que tenga su olor, así la podremos rastrear con más facilidad y rapidez. —explica Mirai señalando a Ai y Keira.

-Matsuri—dice, tan solo, Gaara y ella se sale de la oficina del Kazekage. —Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Tú harias lo mismo—dice, tuteándolo, Miyabi. —Oh, lo siento. Usted haría lo mismo, Kazekage. —dice de nuevo, mostrando más educación esta vez.

-Miyabi, no pasa nada. Soy tu tío.

Matsuri vuelve a entrar en la oficina y entrega a Mirai una capa en mal estado.

-Es lo ultimo que se puso—informa—Pensé que es lo mejor.

-Por supuesto—le dice Mirai sonriéndole y entregando la capa a Ai.

-El Hokage nos ha informado que vendrá un equipo de apoyo—comenta Kankuro haciendo que las kunoichis se sorprendan.

-¿Os ha dicho el equipo que vendrá?—pregunta Hanami mirando a Kankuro.

-No—le contesta Gaara.

-Bien—dice Mirai—Cuando vengan, nos iremos a buscar a su hija señor Kazekage.

-¡No!—protesta Miyabi—Debemos ir ahora así podre…

-Miyabi, cálmate—le interrumpe Gaara—Esperareis al equipo de apoyo y os iréis.

-Pero…

-Ahora no podéis hacer nada—dice Kankuro poniéndole la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla—Mandaremos que os preparen algunas habitaciones y hagan comida. Debéis estar cansadas por el largo viaje y por la sorpresa que os habéis llevado por el camino*.

A la mañana siguiente, en la entrada de Suna, los equipos once, que llegaron en esa misma noche, y el equipo doce se preparan para partir.

-¿Estáis preparados?—pregunta Ai, ajustándose el protector en la frente.

Miyabi se acerca a Matsuri, quien está llorando en silencio, y le sonríe.

-Pronto volveremos con ella. —le dice para tranquilizarla y antes de darle un abrazo.

-¡Bien!—dice Ai para llamar la atención de todos—Keira, guíanos.

Con esta ultima palabra, Keira empieza a correr hacia donde ella percibe el olor de la hija* del Kazekage.

-Debería estar aquí. –se lamenta Ai mientras mira a todo su alrededor.

-¿Segura que Keira no está resfriada o algo parecido? Porque yo solo veo arena, arena y más arena. —le dice Hanami y apunta a Keira con cara de reproche.

Shikadai se acerca a donde está Keira oliendo y pasa su mano por el suelo.

-Mirad esto—dice haciendo que todos vallan detrás suyo y se asomen para observar lo que él observa.

-¿Una puerta?—pregunta Chocho cuando Shikadai e Inoiji la abren- ¿Sin escaleras?

-Oh no. —dice Hanami cruzándose los brazos—No voy a bajar por ahí. Me niego.

Todos, menos Hanami, saltan adentro de la puerta en orden. Hanami observa con cuidado al gran agujero negro que se supone que debe llegar en algún lugar.

-¡Hanami solo faltas tú!—le grita su hermano.-¡Vamos!

-¡No!—se niega de nuevo Hanami haciendo un puchero.

-¡Hanami!—le grita ahora Shikadai- ¡Salta, yo te cojo!

Hanami al escucharlo, se sonroja. Y Ai empieza a reírse sonoramente mientras los demás la miran raro. Hanami salta y es cogida por Shikadai, como él le había prometido y ella rápidamente se baja de sus brazos y se va hacia el lado más apartado de Shikadai.

-Tranquila, Shikadai es un poco ciego—le susurra Miyabi sonriéndole ampliamente.

-No te burles de mí

-No lo hago. —Le dice y le empuja para que comience a caminar detrás de todos. —Hacéis una bonita pareja.

-Miyabi por favor

-Si, si—le dice empujándola más—Pero sigue caminando.

-¿Qué es este lugar?—pregunta Ai temblando y mirando de izquierda a derecha por si acaso.

-Unos pasadizos subterráneos—le contesta Chocho también temblando y mirando por detrás continuamente.

-¡Eso ya lo sabia, gorda!—le grita Ai enfureciendo a Chocho.

_Gorda, gorda, gorda, gorda… _Piensa, una y otra vez, Chocho.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, chucha?—le grita Chocho.

Las dos paran y se miran lanzándose pequeños rallos en los ojos.

-¿Os vais a pelear?—les pregunta Hanami sonriéndoles y ganándose una mala mirada de las dos. —Vale, vale. Olvidarlo, yo no he dicho nada. —dice sacudiendo su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Estad atentos—dice Shikadai sin parar de caminar y girando a la derecha y encontrándose con una puerta.

-¿Qué haces? No la abras—le detiene Ai temblando como antes.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes, chucha?

-Te lo estas buscando, gorda.

-Ignorarlas y abre la puerta Shikadai. —dice Miyabi, dejando a las otras dos mirándola mal a ella por pasar de ellas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, hay como una especie de lugar que todos les recuerda a la fase que tienen que luchar en los exámenes Chunin.

-Por fin habéis venido. Aunque ahora soy más.

-¡Tú!—le grita Hanami

-¡Akane! ¡Mi nombre es Akane!—le grita la pelirroja.

-Como si me importará. —dice, sin más, Hanami.

Akane se pone roja de rabia y se lanza hacia ellos sin avisar. Hanami saca un kunai y empieza a pelear con ella.

-Tengo una idea—susurra Miyabi a los demás. —Ella nos ataco en el desierto. Es muy arrogante y creída.

-¿La analizaste?—le pregunta Shikadai mirando como Hanami y ella luchan.

-Si. Utiliza Jutsus de fuego y de lava así que supongo que también utilizara de tierra. —comienza a explicarles a los demás—Es rápida. Pero su punto débil es ser insolente con ella. Eso le saca de quicio.

-¿Alguna estrategia?—le pregunta Inoiji preocupado por su hermana.

-Si. Tenéis que…- comienza Miyabi a relatar su estrategia con los demás.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Aviso que no podré publicar un nuevo capitulo hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días. Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo por cuestiones de estudios.**

**Gracias por leerme y comentad cualquier critica, opinión y duda.**

**Saludos **

***Los dos abanicos: lo indicado sería poner uno pero no tenia ganas de que fuera exactamente igual al que tiene Temari. Son más pequeños que el abanico de ella.**

***En la historia, Los hijos que invento Kishi tienen 19 años.**

***Kankuro se refiere a la tormenta.**

***Todavía no os diré el nombre. Si, soy mala.**


	4. Casi Acabado No Es Estar Acabado

**Lean y disfruten a pesar de que es un pelín corto**

_¡Atención! Casi Acabado No Es Estar Acabado_

_Tiene que estar por aquí. No puede estar muy lejos._

Miyabi corre tan rápido como puede por los oscuros y siniestros y solitarios pasillos, abriendo cada puerta que encuentra y girando en cada esquina. Corre los más rápido que puede, tiene que encontrarla antes que Akane se de cuenta del plan, tiene que hacerlo.

-Si tan solo…- susurra pensando en los ojos de Daisuke.

_El sharingan seria tan útil en la oscuridad._

Pero tan rápido como se da cuenta que está pensando en Daisuke, se da un golpe en la frente.

_Pero ¿Qué digo? No me hace falta la ayuda ni nada de ese pedazo de baka mal nacido._

* * *

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en el campo de batalla.

-Pensaba que eras mejor—dice Chocho después de saltar para alejarse de Akane que aprieta la mandíbula—No eres más que basura.

Akane aprieta más la mandíbula y se pone roja de furia. Esta tan metida en la furia que no se da cuenta que por detrás de ella está Inoiji y detrás de Chocho está Hanami los dos en posición de ataque. Chocho sonríe y salta para dejar a la vista a Hanami. Akane al verla, se gira pero se encuentra con Inoiji.

-Jutsu del Traspaso Mental—Grita Inoiji y su cuerpo cae en brazos de Hanami que ha corrido para coger a su hermano.

Shikadai se acerca y se pone a frente de Akane que ahora su mente está Inoiji controlándola.

-Jutsu de la sombra imitadora—dice e Inoiji sale del cuerpo de Akane y regresa a su cuerpo original.

-Bola de Cañón Humana—exclama Chocho ya con el cuerpo más grande.

Chocho sale disparara en forma de una gran bola hacia Akane que se encuentra con cara de terror y sudando. Cuando estalla con Akane, haciendo que está salga volando hacia el otro lado del campo, Shikadai deshace su jutsu mientras Ai y Keira se preparan para hacer su ataque que, gracias a la transformación combinada hombre-bestia: lobo de dos cabezas, ya se encuentran las dos viéndose como una bestia con dos cabezas.

-¡Doble Colmillo de Lobo!—grita y la bestia comienza a dar vueltas hasta formar un taladro y atacar a Akane que sonríe arrogante.

Cuando el ataque para y Akane esta apunto de morir por los golpes internos que le han provocado una hemorragia en el abdomen, ella sonríe más y ríe con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

-Lo habeis… hecho bi… bien. Que… pena… que-e-e… sea un…a… trampa…- dice antes de morir y mostrar el interior de su capa que está llena de papeles de explosivos apunto de explotar provocando que el edificio empiece a derrumbarse.

-¡Hanami, conéctate con Miyabi!—grita Shikadai antes de correr hacia la salida seguido por los demás.

* * *

-Miyabi, debes irte rápido—dice Hanami en la cabeza de Miyabi.

-¿Hanami?—piensa Miyabi todavía corriendo y girando a la derecha.

-Es una trampa, el edificio se derrumba—le informa Hanami.

-No puedo, debo encontrar a Fuka*—dice Miyabi.

-Miyabi…- dice Hanami como última cosa—Por favor.

Miyabi ya no le contesta, está demasiado ocupada corriendo más rápido que antes y abriendo todas las puertas que encuentra.

_Que sea esta puerta, que sea esta puerta. _Piensa Miyabi al toparse con la última puerta del pasillo. _Debe ser esta, solo queda esta puerta. _

Al abrirla sus ojos se ensanchan y se tapa la boca para no gritar. Ver a Fuka tirada en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor y temblando no es algo que le guste. Miyabi corre a su lado y se agacha y cuando la toca, Fuka empieza a temblar y a llorar más.

-Por favor, por favor…- susurra Fuka pidiendo piedad.

-Shhh—le acaricia Miyabi antes de cogerla en brazos. —Soy yo, Miyabi.

-¿Miyabi?

-Vamos a salir de está—le sonríe Miyabi.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Miyabi se da cuenta de un trozo de papel que se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Lo coge pero ahora no tiene tiempo de ver lo que es así que se lo guarda. Cuando sale por la puerta, el edificio tiembla y se escucha como piedras caen al suelo.

_Mierda, debo ser rápida._

Miyabi comienza correr y a esquivar las piedras que caen del techo y vigilando en no hacer movimientos bruscos por si Fuka se encuentra de mal estado.

* * *

-No lo logrará—llora Hanami sentada en el suelo siendo abrazada por Inoiji—No lo hará.

Ai está también llorando abrazándose a Keira. Mientras Shikadai está apretando sus puños y repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras que le dijo su madre antes de irse. Y Chocho se encuentra mirando la entrada de los pasadizos que ahora mismo se encuentran destruyéndose. Entonces es cuando el suelo empieza a temblar con más intensidad y se escucha otra explosión haciendo que todos empeoren*.

-¡Shikadai!—se escucha la voz de Miyabi gritando no muy lejos. Y entonces es cuando ven al cuerpo de Fuka saliendo de la entrada. -¡Cógela!

Shikadai coge el cuerpo de su prima y sonríe cuando ve a su hermana salir seguida por Konohamaru y Mirai quienes han ido a buscarla cuando los demás le han contado lo que estaba pasando. Hanami y Ai corren a abrazarla fuerte casi en el punto en que la estrangulan.

-Dejadme respirar chicas—susurra débilmente con la cara roja por la falta de oxigeno.

-Lo siento—exclaman las dos, observando detenidamente cada parte del cuerpo de Miyabi.

-¿Estas bien?—comienza a preguntar Hanami mirándola detenidamente.

-¿No te duele nada?

-¿Puedes estar de pie? Lo digo por si quieres que Keira te lleve. —ofrece Hanami ganándose una mirada de reproche de Ai.

Ante este interrogatorio Miyabi solo sabe negar o afirmar con la cabeza, sonriendo apenada y con una gran gota de sudor en la frente. Y en un o dos metros más alejado, Shikadai sonríe a su prima que se encuentra bebiendo de su agua de una manera rápida pero elegante.

-Eres tan terca. Igual que oka-san. —dice Shikadai a su hermana cuando ella se ha separado de las demás después de conseguir parar la especie de interrogatorio. Miyabi no le contesta pero si le saca la lengua.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de descansar debidamente y reponer las fuerzas.

-Gracias de nuevo—vuelve a decir Matsuri abrazando a Fuka.

-No hay de que—responde Mirai sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia.

Shikadai y Miyabi están hablando y despidiéndose de Gaara y Kankuro un poco alejados del resto. Fuka coge el brazo de Miyabi cuando ella pasa por su lado.

-Gracias—dice con estrellitas en los ojos. Miyabi le sonríe y la abraza. Shikadai al pasar al lado suyo, le remueve el pelo de forma cariñosa y Fuka se sonrojo de vergüenza. Hanami que observa ese gesto tan cariñoso de Shikadai y novedoso para ella se enamora más de él. Claro, siempre que sea posible.

-Kazekage-sama, ha sido un placer ayudaros—dice con respeto Konohamaru antes de girarse y empezar a partir hacia casa.

_De grande seré como ella. Itoko-chan* es tan genial. _Piensa Fuka con los ojos en forma de estrellas* viendo como los dos equipos se van alejando de Suna poco a poco y cercándose más a Konoha con cada paso que dan.

* * *

**Se que la batalla a sido… ¿Cómo decirlo? Penosa seria una buena palabra para describirla. Lo siento.**

**Pero igualmente COMENTAD y dad vuestra opinión tanto sea buena como si es mala.**

**Aclaraciones de los asteriscos:**

***¡Por fin el nombre de la hija de Gaara! Tiene 12 años. Su cabello es rojo como el de Gaara y sus ojos verdes.**

***Con "todos empeoren" me refiero a que Hanami llore más, Ai tiemble más, que Shikadai se preocupe más y todo eso.**

***Para los que no sepan "Itoko-chan" significa prim en forma cariñosa.**

***Si, Fuka siente admiración hacia su prima. ¡Y me encanta eso!**


	5. Cosas Inesperadas

**Leed, disfrutad y COMENTAD.**

* * *

**Cosas Inesperadas**

Una suave brisa hace mover aquellos pocos mechones rubios que se encuentran sueltos que ese perfecto y elegante moño. Esos ojos verdes tan grandes e iguales a los de su madre miran sin casi pestañear a su frente. Miyabi espera pacientemente o eso es lo que aparenta porque en el fondo, dentro suyo, está nerviosa. Y aunque quiere decir tantas cosas, se mantiene callada.

-Entiendo—dice, después de unos largos minutos, Naruto levantando la mirada del papel que ahora entrega a Shikamaru.

Miyabi le mira esperando que diga algo. Espera… y sigue esperando pero él no dice nada y a ella se le está acabando la paciencia y se está volviendo nerviosa y su respiración menos tranquila.

-No has entendido nada ¿Verdad?—se pronuncia Shikamaru cuando termina de leer el papel.

-Pues la verdad es que no—se rasca la nuca Naruto riendo con vergüenza. Y eso hace que Miyabi se altere más. Tiene unas grandes ganas de darle un buen viaje con sus abanicos y enseñarle lo que es volar pero se contiene. Naruto puede ser tan estúpido como sea e inmaduro también. Pero no deja de ser el Hokage.

Shikamaru suspira con mucha vagancia y eso no ayuda nada a que Miyabi se tranquilice. Shikamaru, a pesar de haber suspirado y apoyarse a la barandilla de la azotea de la mansión del Hokage y dar un par de caladas, sigue sin explicar lo que significa el mensaje del papel. Pero eso lo hace apropósito para mosquear a su hija, siempre lo hace cuando tiene alguna oportunidad, y esta no iba a ser menos.

-El juego empieza—repite el mensaje del papel Shikamaru—El secuestro fue un simple pasatiempo…

-Lo peor vendrá a partir de ahora—Naruto acaba por él y muy seriamente—Se está burlando de nosotros.

-Están- le corrige Miyabi ahora más calmada pero no del todo—La chica que tuvimos que luchar era una de ellos aunque estoy segura que tan solo era un peón. Si nosotros no la hubiéramos atacado, igual hubiera muerto ya que ella estaba cubierta de los papeles explosivos que causaron en derrumbamiento del pasadizo.

Naruto mira hacia la villa y aprieta el agarre a la barandilla.

-Hay una cosa más—dice Miyabi a los pocos segundos y atrayendo la atención de nuevo de los dos—No sé si estoy en lo cierto pero es my probable que lo sea. Si no mal recuerdo, los miembros de los Akatsuki vestían capas negras con nubes rojas ¿No?—para esperando que le respondan pero ninguna dice nada, tan solo la miran fijamente—Bueno, interpretare eso como que estoy en lo cierto. Akane, la mujer que era peón, llevaba una capa igual pero las nubes no eran rojas, eran blancas.

Los otros dos presentes siguen sin decir nada, tan solo la observan detenidamente. Naruto vuelve a girarse a mirar la villa donde los aldeanos viven sus vidas felizmente totalmente ajenos a lo que, tarde o temprano, llegará y romperá esa felicidad.

* * *

Miyabi está caminando por la villa y al pasar por el parque, se detiene y observa a los pocos niños que juegan. Se acerca al banco que esta cubierto por sombras.

-En casa también puedes estar de esta forma—dice al pequeño niño que está como dormido tumbado al banco.

-Oka-chan me regañaría—le contesta sin molestarse a abrir algún ojo ni cambiar su postura siquiera. Miyabi sonríe y se ríe confirmando a lo que ha dicho el pequeño.

-Claro, eso será demasiado problemático ¿Eh?—se ríe Miyabi y se acerca a la frente para darle un beso—Ve a casa, Shikazu.

Al salir del parque, se da cuenta que está siendo observada. Mira hacia arriba y descubre a Daisuke observándola desde el tejado del edificio de arriba. Él ni se esconde, es más, salta para ponerse a su lado. Se miran pero ninguno dice palabra alguna. Miyabi lo mira por algunos segundos más antes de volver a caminar siendo seguida por Daisuke. Caminan hasta llegar al punto donde sus caminos deberían separarse puesto a que sus casas están en direcciones contrarias. Pero antes de que pueda hacer un paso más hacia su casa, Daisuke le coge el brazo deteniéndola. Miyabi no se gira, tan solo se para y Daisuke sonríe arrogante. La hace girar y antes de que Miyabi pueda decir algo, la besa. Miyabi quiere darle un buen golpe pero parece que Daisuke ha podido leer su intención porque le coge el otro brazo para que no le pegue. Daisuke le muerde el labio superior y ella hace un gemido y él lo aprovecha para introducir su lengua en su boca. Ella no quiere responder al beso pero el muy cabrón sabe como besar. Así que el beso se convierte en una batalla salvaje para ver quien tiene el control. Es un baile de violencia hasta que los dos se separan por falta de aire acabando así la batalla sin vencedor pero empiezan otra con sus ojos y mirada. Miyabi se acerca más a él y cuando Daisuke sonríe de nuevo de esa forma tan arrogante que Miyabi odia y ama al mismo tiempo, ella le da un golpe bajo y él se dobla agarrándose sus partes bajas. Ahora es ella quien sonríe arrogante.

-No te voy a perdonar—le informa tranquilamente mirándole como él sufre. —Si quieres que lo haga, deberás demostrármelo.

Daisuke, todavía con dolor, observa a Miyabi alejarse. A pesar que le ha pegado y que le duele, sonríe. Lo que le acaba de decir, no es más que un reto que logrará muy fácilmente.

* * *

Todo está tan oscuro, tan solitario, tan… tan lleno de un aura oscura y tenebrosa. Tan solo unas pequeñas, y solo Kami sabe de donde salen, luces amarillas alumbran todo el espacio que parece no tener final y sin presencia alguna si no fuera por la intranquila y agitada peli azul, de cabellos largos y brillantes y con grande ojos azules, que corre y corre mirando por todos lados siguiendo una voz que le es conocida pero que no encuentra a quien le pertenece y por mucho que corra hacia esa voz. La peli azul para de correr y se apoya a sus rodillas, esta demasiada cansada de correr lo que a ella le parece una eternidad. Y es entonces cuanto toda la oscuridad que la pone nerviosa cambia por un profundo y lleno bosque de niebla pero aquella voz sigue gritando su nombre cada vez con más urgencia y más seguido y más alto. La peli azul retrocede poco a poco, insegura y abrazándose a ella misma. Su retroceso acaba cuando choca su espalda con el tronco de un árbol y se deja caer al suelo, se agarra a su cabeza.

-Para, para,…-comienza pidiendo susurrando y cerrando los ojos duramente y frunciendo su ceño—para,… para,… para—esta vez susurra llorando pero la voz sigue estando allí y cada vez la siente más fuerte y más cerca- ¡Para!

Himawari se despierta, sudada y llorando, de repente. Se sienta y mira con atención a su alrededor y reconoce su habitación. Se abraza a sus piernas y a su sabana. Todavía es de noche, lo sabe porque la luna está todavía en frente de su ventana iluminando su cuarto débilmente.

_Tan solo fue un mal sueño. _Piensa una y otra vez, como un mantra, intentando tranquilizarse pero tiene un mal presentimiento. Y aunque quiere olvidarlo, sigue recordando aquella voz.

* * *

-¿Me has llamado porque has tenido un mal sueño?

-Lo siento… yo… yo…- le responde de una forma demasiado tímida y tartamudeando Himawari a la peli negra.

-Haber esperado al menos que fuera un poco más de dia—le contesta la peli negra acostada en su cama y vistiendo tan solo una camiseta y ropa interior, total, está en su habitación.

Himawari entro en su habitación por la ventana y, como mucho, son las seis de la mañana. A estas horas, solo su padre está despierto y lo más seguro que este entrenando con Ryosuke o Daisuke, todo depende de quien se haya levantado antes. Pero por el hecho de ser sábado, seguro que es Ryosuke quien está entrenando.

-Es que… Boruto me llamaba en el sueño y…y yo pensé que lo mejor era contártelo… no sé—le explica con timidez y mirando al suelo jugando con sus dedos en señal de vergüenza.

-Pero Boruto ahora mismo está en su cama durmiendo, así que no hay que preocuparse—replica Sarada sentándose en el filo de la cama y coger sus gafas de la mesita. Ya está despierta y por mucho que quiera volverse a dormir, le será imposible.

-Lo siento—murmura Himawari sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Sarada la mira y sonríe.

-No pasa nada—le dice al mismo tiempo que se levanta y se dirige al armario y empezar a desvestirse y vestirse con la ropa civil. Himawari se levanta de la esquina de la cama donde antes estaba sentada.

-¿No te quedas a almorzar? Oka-san seguro que se alegra. —le dice Sarada al ver que Himawari está a punto de saltar por la ventana e irse.

-Gracias pero nadie sabe que he salido—le responde como despedida antes de salir por donde ha entrado. Himawari podrá ser tan tímida como Hinata pero, también, es algo irrespetuosa como Naruto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encuentran Sasuke y Ryosuke, los dos armados con sus inseparables espadas y sus sharigans en sus ojos. Los dos corren con rapidez hacia el otro. Y cuando sus espadas chocan, los dos se miran y saltan para detrás. No pueden utilizar Jutsus, tan solo el sharingan y sus espadas.

-Pensé que te había entrenado mejor, mocoso—dice sonriendo endemoniadamente Sasuke con voz tretica.

-Esto es solo el comienzo—le responde de la misma manera Ryosuke antes de abalanzarse hacia él de nuevo. Y, esta vez, cuando sus espadas impactan, salen pequeñas chispas por el impacto.

-Sigo esperando—le pica Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír.

Al rato de haber entrenado, los dos están sentados en el suelo comiendo la comida que les ha preparado Sakura y manchados de tierra, sudor y sangre de algunas heridas que se hicieron. Sasuke está seguro que Sakura le matará por las heridas de Ryosuke.

-Estas asustado—afirma Sasuke con tan solo ver a su hijo mirar la comida y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-No—Ryosuke nunca lo admitirá, ni aunque tiemble de miedo.

-No era un pregunta—le dice Sasuke antes de dar otro mordisco a su buena comida.

* * *

En la casa Uchiha, más exactamente, en la cocina recogiendo, los platos y los vasos y todas las cosas que han utilizada para el almuerzo, con ayuda de Daisuke y Sarada se encuentra Sakura que aunque por fuera se muestre normal por dentro está llorando como una niña pequeña. Aguanta cada contracción desde que Sasuke se ha marchado con Ryosuke a entrenar y aguantará hasta que vengan del entrenamiento o al menos es eso lo que quiere hacer y cree poder. Pero cada minutos que pasa, las contracción son más fuertes y sabe que es cuestion de tiempo que rompa aguas. Y entonces pasa lo que no quiere que pase, un líquido cae en el suelo entre sus piernas y se apoya a la mesa y se agarra la barriga.

-¡Sarada!—grita Daisuke al ver el charco en los pies de Sakura y a su oka-chan con cara de dolor. —Oka-chan está… está…

-Ve al campo de entrenamiento y avisa a Oto-san, dile que estamos en el hospital. —le ordena Sarada acercándose a Sakura- ¿¡Me has oído!?—le grita al ver que sigue estático en el lugar de antes con los ojos ensanchados mirando como en estado de shock.

Cuando Daisuke cae en cuenta de lo que le ha dicho Sarada, sale corriendo hacia donde siempre entrena su oto-san. Y para ir más rápido, salta en tejado y tejado.

-¡Oka-chan!—tan solo dice Daisuke al llegar donde están su padre y su hermano. Esa palabra es suficiente para que Sasuke se levante—En el hospital. —Y Sasuke comienza a correr y detrás de él, sus dos hijos.

_Tsk, se supone que le queda un mes. _Piensa Sasuke al mismo tiempo que esquiva a las personas que están andando por la villa.

* * *

Mientras una rubia está peinándose, la otra se encuentra tumbada en el sofá de la casa de la otra. Lleva en esa casa como media hora y todavía no le ha dicho nada. No sabe que está haciendo aquí, conoce lo suficiente a su amiga como para ya saber como se pondrá.

-¿Vas ha estar así todo el tiempo?—le pregunta Hanami dejando el peine a su lado y girarse para mirarla.

-Me he besado con Daisuke—le suelta tan normal Miyabi sin levantarse del sofá y sin mirarla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?—le empieza a preguntar Hanami ahora estando a su lado, dejándola sorda por sus gritos.

\- Y lo más importante ¿Te gusto?—le pregunta Ai con una bolsa de patatas en la mano saliendo de la cocina. Está en casa de Hanami, es como si estuviera en su casa, hay suficiente confianza.

-Pues como es un beso, ayer, no lo sé él comenzó, en el puente que separa nuestras casas y si. Pero eso no es lo peor—dice Miyabi sin levantarse aun.

Las otras dos esperan impacientemente a que diga algo pero nada, no dice nada.

-¡Pero ahora no te calles!—le grita Hanami dándole unos cuantos sacudidos a Miyabi que ahora si se levante para sentarse.

-Le dije que si quería que le perdonase, tenía que demostrármelo.

-¡Les has perdonado ya!—gritan las dos como dos locas, mirándola con ojos de corazones y sonriendo como dos bobaliconas.

-Eso yo no lo he dicho—niega Miyabi alejándose de esas dos locas que tiene como mejores amigas.

-Pero lo has hecho—dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia Ai y Hanami asiente la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Y lo sabes—dice Hanami dándole pequeños y seguidos toques con el dedo en el hombro de forma divertida y Ai asiente. Y Miyabi no puede evitar sentirse traicionada por, las que ella considera, mejores amigas.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?—dice totalmente nervioso Naruto estando delante de Sasuke quien se muestra totalmente tranquilo aunque este muy nervioso por dentro. —No habrá muerto ¿Verdad?—dice con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Sasuke no dice nada, tan solo le estampa un puñetazo en la cara de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun…-dice también nerviosa Hinata corriendo a su lado para ver si le ha pasado algo en la cara. Y Naruto aprovecha y entierra su cara en sus pechos.

-Me ha pegado… me ha pegado—repite llorando de forma fingida Naruto restregando la cara en los pechos de Hinata una y otra vez. —Hinata, me ha pegado… me ha pegado.

Shizune sale de la sala donde está atendiendo a Sakura con la ayuda de Ino y una gran gota de sudor de le cae por la nuca al ver donde y como está Naruto y a la sonrojada Hinata que parece que se vaya a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Ya puedes entrar—dice a Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a Naruto. Y cuando está apunto de decir algo más, Sasuke y los dos hijos entran rápidamente a la sala. Tan solo Sarada va algo más calmada y le sonríe pidiendo disculpas a Shizune.

* * *

**Y yo soy mala, y lo dejo así. ¡Por fin salen los hijos que invento Kishi! Bueno, espero que os guste y COMENTAD.**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
